Changing
by TheIncarnation
Summary: I'm ashamed of myself. I really am- sorry guys. I had to write this!


It had started off as sex, but he had wanted more. He wanted domination, and Sapphire was willing, who would refuse?

For Steel, it got real when Sapphire snapped the blue (of course) latex stockings around her thighs and pushed her breats forwards- tantalizingly close to his tongue, but just out of reach- as she was busy hand-cuffing him to the intricate French metal work of their bed.

Sapphire had him spread naked across the bed like a sacrifice, only able to arch his back slightly and he couldn't move his hands in the binds at all. Latex was good on her, in his opinion, too good. Already, Steel was aroused to heights of hell, but as Sapphire sat on the edge of the bed and played with her pert c-cup breasts, his erection seemed ready to burst.

"Steel, remember all you have to ask is for me to stop if it gets too much and I will," she said, in a more comforting tone.  
"I will Sapphire, darling," he replied, offering up his lips for a final kiss before they began. Steel liked her kisses, the taste of that tasty little human beverage- coffee, but most of all loved her. She broke them and looked a bit nervous, but the sight of her lover all spread, ready for her, was enough to give her enough sexual ferocity to say,  
"Good little whore."

The whole idea was to give him painful pleasure, to reduce him to a wreck then allow him to cum. Sapphire slid her hand around his thick member, before slapping it, he wanted to scream- but settled with remaining silent, wanting more and wanting it harder. But the next slap didn't come, but a rope did. She was tying his cock in smooth ropes, not badly tightly, but enough to feel a strain.

In order to please his beautiful mistress, he stayed quiet, gasping only as she squeezed his balls too tightly.  
"Tell me, slut, how much do you devote yourself to me? How much do you want to ravish my body? How much do you want me to fuck you?" she asked in that sexy, but harsh way of hers.  
"I'm devoted to you mistress, I want to devour your body and I want punishment. I need you. I need you to keep me in line, I need a harsh fucking and I need to be corrected in the error of my ways," he said.  
"Good little whore, now listen to me carefully and then I want you to repeat after me what I tell you to, when I have finished," she said.  
"Yes, mistress," he said, eyes not moving from hers.

"I will wear what my mistress tells me to. Every decision will be made for me. I am no more than a whore when in bondage play. I will please my mistress. I will do whatever my mistress says, no matter how degrading I think it is. Repeat now: I am my mistresses whore and when playing I am her property," she said.  
"I am my mistresses whore and when playing I am her property," he repeated.

As Steel spoke Sapphire started to tighten the ropes that were rubbing against his cock. She ran her hands up his chest, not as gently as she usually would, she raked her manicured nails down, stopping only to tweak his left nipple, he closed his eyes as waves of pain ran throughout his body. She tweaked the other. Then did both at the same time- Steel was so desperate for her to touch his dick, or even let him touch himself. Hell, he wouldn't even care if she ran a belt across his most sensitive parts.

A whip was in Sapphire's hand and was slowly stroking up her legs, within seconds she had ripped her latex off and discarded it on the loveseat in the corner. His partners body was quite a sight, slender and sexy. Steel stared at her breasts, missing the ability to caress them and kiss her and tell her she was the most beautiful thing he had set eyes on.  
"Tell me how much you want to ravish my body!" she said.  
"I want to so badly mistress," he replied.  
"I can't hear you!"  
"I WANT TO FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU PASS OUT FROM THE INTENSITY. I WANT TO FEEL YOU SHAKING UNDER MY BODY, BEGGING TO CUM AND ORGASM EVERY SECOND! I WANT TO MAKE YOU CUM MERELY AT THE SIGHT OF MY 14 INCH, THICK COCK. I WANT YOU TO SCREAM IN PLEASURE AS I CUM INTO YOU. I WANT YOU'RE ANAL VIRGINITY TO BE MINE, I WANT TO SLIDE INTO YOUR ARSE AND HAVE YOU BEG ME FOR MERCY AS I POUND INTO YOU! I WANT YOU TO BE SCREAMING MY NAME AS YOU PASS OUT!" he screamed.  
"That can be arranged," she said, losing her mistress edge and overpowered by imagination and need. She uncuffed him and undid the ropes binding his impressive cock, before letting him flip her over and mercilessly slamming into her tight hole. She screamed- starting the fantasy.

Steel's cock seemed to have no end, and the thickness was just brilliant. She had never loved being fucked more than how she felt now, Sapphire felt her first orgasm approaching and yelled out,  
"Please, Steel let me orgasm. I need to Steel. Let me!"

Succumbing to Steel's fantasy was as easy as it was to love him. She was in ecstasy within minutes, her body weakened and muscles clamped around his cock, giving him complete control of her. He pounded into her for what felt like hours and kneading her breasts, nibbled at her neck, creating tiny little lovebites which would be a bugger for her to hide later.

Sapphire screamed as he fucked her, the rougher it got, the better it was. However, in Steel's weakened condition, he came quickly and collapsed on top of his lover. She laughed and held him close to her hot, shaking body...


End file.
